Purgatory Limbo
by DesirousArtemisia
Summary: Earth is in flames, the devil's daughter is trapped against her will. Her lover and his friends are doing everything in their power to save earth, but how far will they all go in order to save what they desire most?


_Hay guys it's _been a very long time since I have written, well anything. So please be kind! I decided to start of with this one because I liked how it was flowing so far. I feel there needs a little more love for Ugly Americans! So I hope you guys like this first chapter.

* * *

It's finally happened. Hell has taken over the city and as I've feared, I'm stuck in the middle of it. But despite the heat and fire that's inflaming the city, my blood runs cold with worry. The man I've learned to love is missing in the chaos and I have no idea if he is even alive. But I cannot afford to let my fears show, as always I will keep my composer and not let my real emotions show. The other demons will walk all over me, or worse, if I can't keep myself together. I only hope that Mark can hold out while I smooth things over and try to come up with a plan. That is if he isn't already…. No he is still alive I forbid him from dying. I will not allow that to happen.

Callie's eyes burst into flames, while the much larger demons that were near her backed away, knowing too well the devil's daughter has a temper that could match even the deepest craters of hell. Despite their discomfort the guards stood their ground, keeping Callie in her place was their top priority. The red head took a few breaths gripping at the bars that contained her. She would not forgive her father for this, caging her like a beast. She looked out the window across the hall and a chill filled her, even on the top floor of the Empire State building she could see that the flames where growing stronger and were spreading fast.

Callie freezes staring out the window, clasping the bars so tight that her arms begin to shake. Her knees give and she stumbles on the floor but despite her shaking body and her human heart weighing her down she stares straightforward with hard stern eyes. To the guards they see an enraged demon struggling with her anger toward her father, never knowing they're only half right. Willing her emotional and physical self to stay focused. Her legs will not move but her arms have stopped shaking, she continues to hold on to the bars and stares at the guards that surround her cage. Her eyes following every movement they make, like a tigress on the hunt waiting for that right moment to strike.

* * *

I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe the devil finally took over the city and I somehow managed to stay with Grimes, Randall, and Leonard. Other then the fact that they managed to convince me to go to a club with them five days ago before 'The Uprising'. Now I'm grateful that they did, so I'm not completely on my own in this chaotic mess. I keep worrying about Callie and where she might be, and if she's ok. As much as I'd like to think that she is I hope she's not partaking in her father's takeover. I dread thinking that she is participating, but then I fear what her father will do to her if she doesn't.

"Come on dude, we have to stay positive," Randall stated for the hundredth time, "We all agreed we would try to stop the big horned guy. But if you keep moping man your letting him get to you."

"I thought I was the counselor and you didn't believe in positive thinking." Mark retorted back.

"Yeah well, desperate times call for desperate measures"

" We don't even have a plan how am I suppose to believe that we are going to overtake the devil?"

"Oh we have a plan Lilly," Grimes snarled, "You've just been too busy being a pussy that you didn't realize it. Now kick your ass into gear we have to make an alliance with the leprechauns."

"Yes Mark," Lenard wheezed, "Lets hurry up and find the leprechauns. I know damn well those midget bastards have alcohol and I need my booze if your expecting any kind of miracle magic form this wizard."

Mark sighed, "And how may I ask, are the leprechauns going to help us?"

"They have Pandora's box Lilly, we can use it as leverage."

"What! But wont that make matters worse?" Marks voice getting higher the more he started to panic. Hope in their survival dwindling.

Grimes scowled at Mark, "There can only be so much chaos in the world before it cracks and turns back to normality. Besides I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!"

"That's a great theory Grimes but you don't even know if it'll work do you?" Mark strained trying to be positive but failing to see the logic in the angry officer.

"Nope," Grimes replied nonchalantly, as if this plan had no effect on their lives, or possibly the fate of the whole world.

"Of course not," Mark sighed, struggling to keep our hurried pace through the sewers. He did not want to concern the others, but he was starting to worry. The bite on his leg looked harmless but ever since that tinny little demon attacked him he has been feeling groggy, passive, and weak. Mark wondered if the demon infected him with something. But it's not like there was a lot anyone could do about it, especially now. So he was determined to keep moving despite the fact that he felt like there's a weight is pulling him down.

Randall must have saw Mark struggle and looked at him with concern saying, "Hay buddy are you doing alright. We can rest for a bit if you need a break man."

"No Randall, I'm fine thanks for looking out though," He said hoping it sounded genuine.

Mark could feel Randall's good eye looking right though him. But if he was going to add to the conversation he didn't get a chance because that moment Lenard yelled back at them.

"Come on Mark we are almost at the right exit, daddy needs his booze!" Mark was surprised that the wizard had managed to get that far in front of them.

Grimes started cheering, "Whoo! We are going to kick some demon ass once we get to the Glen of Cloongallon"

"Isn't that in Ireland?" Mark asked.

"They built a second one in New York since there was such a huge potato movement in 1845." Lenard stated.

The group was drained but ready to take action, so when they saw a bit of light they dashed toward it. The closer Mark got to the light the more determined he became, but sometimes when you think you can take the whole world on your shoulders. That's when reality smacks you in the face, or in Mark's case his leg started to twitch the moment they got outside the tunnels. None of the others noticed him hurtling over in pain since they were catching their breath from the quick dash.

"Alright you pansies we are getting closer to our goal. Let's move it out!" Mark heard Grimes's voice but didn't hear what he said. His vision got blurry, and it felt as if his leg was planted into the ground. He couldn't move like I did in the tunnels, and the more he tried to breath in fresh air the more it burned his lungs.

The sun felt like it was pushing him into the ground, while a bile taste built up in the back of his throat. Mark could feel it trying to escape his mouth, but fought it back down. Once the nausea stopped he stood up straight and looked around at the rest of the group. Everything had stopped at that moment, and the same feeling of weight pushing him down was back like it did in the tunnels, only now it was heavier.

No one noticed Mark's little episode. It must have only lasted a few moments. But it felt like eternity to him. This was definitely not good; their hope now relied in the leprechauns. The whole world could use an extra spurt of good luck.


End file.
